Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by xXloveangelsXx
Summary: Sequel to 'Come Little Children'. A one-shot about what happened after Harry was taken away in CLC. Rated T because I like the letter...


**A/N: Hey everybody! This is a kinda sequel to my fic 'Come Little Children' so if you haven't read it.. well you should! XD or well I don't know, maybe you don't need to read it to get this one… **

**Anyway! A lot of you have asked for me to write more, and some people wanted to know what happened in-between Harry's rescue/'capture' and the attack on Hogwarts. So here you are! :D**

**I got inspired by another creepy song (and awesome reviews ;b) called Counting Bodies Like Sheep by A Perfect Circle. www . youtube . com / watch?v = 7ejsM0VF-Os&feature = related .It's amazing. (Seriously this is my third song-fic… and I have only written five fanfictions .. now THAT'S a pattern! XD) **

**Anyway, I know it has taken a while (okay a long time! XD) but I quickly lost inspiration and it has first come back to me now ^^**

**No more talk from me! Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the song Counting Bodies Like Sheep**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep**

_**Don't fret precious I'm here,  
Step away from the window  
And go back to sleep  
**_

The darkness was impenetrable, the air silent. No sounds could be heard in the dead of the night far away from Surrey. Suddenly this eerie silence got broken by a loud cracking sound, as if someone had split the air open. The trees weighed mildly as if awakened of a slumber, and slowly settled down again as nothing else happened. One thing had changed though, and you could hear it if you listened carefully. Footsteps. So quiet as if they were slithering through the grey grass, merely hovering above it.

There was only one pair of footsteps, but two persons, and they were headed for the large manor placed at the end of the field. The man was tall, his clothes such a deep black it blended with the darkness and became one with the night. His skin on the other hand was as pale as the absent moon, and his eyes as red as the blood that covered the small body in his arms. He looked down at the boy, so small and fragile, his eyes closed in the bliss of unconsciousness and his ebony hair lying clammy against his sweaty forehead. The cool night air swept over the boy and a shiver ran through him. The dark lord frowned and quickened his strides, he would have to get the boy warm fast or he would become more ill than he already was.

Finally they reached the manor, Voldemort spoke in parseltongue and the doors opened for them. They stepped inside a huge hall with several doors around, all of them closed tight, two grand staircases dominated the far end of the room and the dark lord headed towards them with a faster renewed pace. He needed to heal the boy, and fast.

He reached a room on the first floor only decorated with a large bed in the middle and a small night table. Two windows, letting the clear night view in, were placed on either side of the bed. With extreme care the dark lord laid the child down and covered him up. His face looked sickly pale in contrast to the dark sheets and his own pinch black hair. Tenderly the dark lord caressed the unruly hair and smirked as the sleeping boy unconsciously leaned into his touch. "You're mine, Harry Potter" the dark lord whispered to him before he left the sleeping child.

0o0o0o0

A small dark silhouette of a body sitting by the window shivering slightly and starring out into the sky was what met lord Voldemort as he entered the room the next night. Darkness was all that met Harry's gaze no matter how hard he looked outside, dark clouds capturing any light that might have shone from the moon or the stars. He could see his own eyes reflected in the glass, large pale green filled with unwanted emotions.

When He came into the room, silently, Harry knew. The feeling of His presence ever know to him. Surprisingly Harry also felt some of his rigidness go away and a feeling of calm wash over him. Somehow he knew he was safe.

A hand was laid on his shoulder stopping the shivers he hadn't known was there.

"Don't fret Harry" His cold voice whispered to him "You're safe now".

Slowly turning his head away from the dark view Harry met Voldemort's startling red gaze. Not trusting his voice Harry just nodded.

"Come" snow white hands helped him up and lead him towards the bed.

Harry willingly followed and let the dark lord put him to bed, surprisingly also tucking him in.

"You need to rest my child" He said and Harry knew He was right. _"Go back to sleep"._ As the quiet hissed words were said the boy-who-lived instantly obeyed.

_**Safe from pain and truth and choice  
And other poison devils  
See, they don't give a fuck about you,**_

_**Like I do**_

With Voldemort's magic abilities Harry soon recovered fully and felt healthier than he had in a very long time. He felt like a whole new being. When he woke up he no longer felt the dread spread throughout him as he knew he was no longer at the Dursleys, but far far away. He knew he should have been horrified at being where he was, but so much had changed. And he didn't think it would ever change back. Harry still wasn't sure what the dark lord wanted and why he had done what he had done, but it didn't really bother him. Whatever it was, it was sure to be better than being trapped and beaten half to death at the Dursleys.

Harry had felt safe, the same kind of feeling he had gotten whenever He had come to him in his mind and protected him. But as he now was healthy and well, a new kind of fear had gone through him. What if Voldemort couldn't use him for whatever He had planned? What if He changed His mind? Would He send him back again? That was his worst fear, the fear that all of this was just a game. That the dark lord had just played with him, saved him just so He could put him back there again. His terror seized him like a cold hand crushing his heart, the fear burning through him in hot waves followed by freezing cold ones. He heard the door click open and turned trembling. Tall, pale and dark Voldemort came through and closed the door. Harry still shaking didn't dare look Him in the eye as He walked closer.

"What is wrong my child?" Voldemort asked frowning slightly.

The boy looked almost sick again, though he had just recovered. Harry didn't answer, he couldn't. He felt paralyzed caught up in unpleasant memories. Coming closer Voldemort placed a hand under Harry's chin, tilting his head up so he couldn't escape his gaze. Tears forming in his emerald eyes Harry couldn't hold them at bay anymore, too many emotions swirled inside of him; fear, sadness, confusion, hopelessness. All came crashing down at him.

Startled by his sudden show of emotions Voldemort dropped his hand and immediately realized that it was the worst he could have done. A strangled cry came across the boys lips and he covered his face with his small hands. Trying to make up for his mistake the dark lord took the boy in his arms embracing him. Sobbing now Harry grasped the black ropes and buried his face in the dark lord's warmth. Not knowing what was wrong Voldemort simply let the child cry until he didn't have any tears left.

Sniveling a bit Harry hold onto Him tight not wanting to let go. Voldemort stroked the wild, black hair soothingly.

"Tell me what is wrong, Harry".

Mumbling something into the robes of the older wizard the boy held on even tighter. The dark lord sighed: "Harry…" Lifting his head a bit Harry repeated with a thin voice: "Please.."

The dark lord frowned, confused. "Please what?"

"Please … don't send me back"

The savior's voice sounded so broken, so used, so frightened. Only months ago this would have been filling him with glee, would have made him laugh. Only months ago this would have been his goal, to have broken the boy-who-lived. But now all it filled him with was sadness and an overwhelming need to protect the boy, to collect the broken pieces and put them back together again.

"Oh, Harry" He sighed once again and sat the boy down on the bet with him still holding him in his arms. "I would never bring you back there" he reassured him "I told you: you are safe here".

Looking up teary green eyes met crimson red.

"Promise?" Harry asked his voice hoarse from crying.

Gently moving a stray hair away from the boy's forehead the dark lord answered: "I promise".

Harry nodded, feeling a bit better.

"I know you're used to rejection Harry, but I'm not like_ them_" Voldemort said softly "They didn't care, I do".

Harry didn't argue, he believed Him, He_ had_ rescued him and now He had promised to not take him back. There was one thing nagging him though, why didn't Voldemort just kill him? Wasn't that what He wanted? When he asked, the dark lord simply chuckled.

"You are much too special my child" He answered and Harry felt warmth spread through him. Someone cared, someone cared for him and he didn't mind if it was a murderer. For the first time in a long time Harry felt wanted, cherished.

_**Count the bodies like sheep (like sheep...)  
Count the bodies like sheep (like sheep...)  
Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums**_

_**Count the bodies like sheep (like sheep...)**_

_**Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep**_

As they sat there he started to wonder, why hadn't he ever felt like this before? He remembered finally finding friends when he met Ron and Hermione, but still it wasn't like this, he couldn't really explain it. At the thought of his former friends Harry was filled with rage. They had known, had known what was going on and yet they didn't do anything about it. They hadn't really cared for him, had never really seen him as _him_. He would always be Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived to them, no matter what he did.

And Dumbledore, Harry seethed at the thought of the old wizard, he must have known as well, long before Harry asked if he had to live at the Dursleys. He was one of the most powerful wizards alive and yet he couldn't take Harry away from_ them_, couldn't help him even when he asked. So much for power and wisdom. The old goat didn't really care for him either as long as he was alive, as long as he could fight for him and be his little golden boy.

But no more. No more would he follow Dumbledore and his wishes, no more would he play by his rules. A burning hatred that had been building up all of these years came rushing through him, he could feel his insides getting hotter and he clenched his fits in anger. If he ever saw that man again he would hurt him, hurt him as much as he had hurt Harry.

"I want revenge" He told the dark lord, his voice steady and hard now, far from the broken sobs that had just sounded.

Voldemort raised his nonexistent eyebrows in surprise, but soon smirked in satisfaction. So the boy was revengeful, he hadn't lost all his claws after all.

"I want revenge against that old man who used me for his own benefit" he continued. "And against those who dared to call themselves my friends".

The dark lord smiled evilly. "If that is your wish my child, you can have it"

Harry looked at Him his eyes filled with determination. "It is" he answered.

"Then you will have your revenge Harry and I will personally train you for it, but then you must also agree to become my heir." The poisonous green eyes never left the surreal red ones and didn't flinch even once. Harry's decision was made.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the months after Harry was trained by Voldemort. He was taught knew spells, stronger defensives, darker magic and he felt like he had learned more than he ever had in his years at Hogwarts. It felt good to be powerful, to be able to use all of his potential than just being able to use light magic. Every time he learned a new spell it was even more terrible than the former. And he loved it.

Finally the days he had waited on came. The days where he was taught the unforgivables. Harry couldn't wait to curse Dumbledore and his so called friends, couldn't wait to hear their screams while he tortured them senseless.

Muggle prisoners captured from several raids were set to his disposal and even when they cried and begged him to stop with tears streaming down their cheeks, he didn't care at all. Men, women and even innocent children were cursed by his hands, with fire in his eyes and nothing but pay back in mind Harry was changing beyond recognizable.

Voldemort couldn't hide his approval and delight at just how fast Harry was turning, turning into the perfect heir for him. He had thought the boy would have been more against the torturing and the killing, but obviously the old goat had pissed him off unbelievingly well. Soon the boy got restless by just torturing his victims and for the first time killed.

It was a man. Not that the detail mattered to him, no not at all. He was maybe in his mid thirties, with dark brown hair and bottomless eyes. He didn't beg Harry for anything, didn't even speak to him, just looked him in the eye and waited to die. Imagining Dumbledore before him Harry raised his wand. Remembering all the lies and all the hurtful days at the Dursleys, the boy-who-lived was filled with murderous rage.

Two small words fell from his lips in an almost hissing manner and the man before him was gone. Dead. His eyes empty.

Harry waited. He focused on his being, on his mind, trying to detect any guilt or regretful thoughts. He had just killed for the first time in his life and he felt nothing. Nothing, but a bubbly feeling of power and joy. Smiling like a lunatic the former savior of the light pointed his wand to the next person in line, a woman, and sent the green curse her way.

After the boy had started on his killing spree it was almost impossible to make him stop again. His close to insane laughter rang through the manor halls and no one who witnessed it would doubt Harry's transformation. He had truly gone dark. But the killing had to stop as the number of prisoners lessened rapidly after just a few days. Soon there were more dead bodies than living prisoners in the dark lord's house.

_**I**__**'**__**ll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason  
**_

_The air was filled with steam. An all too well known train was hidden behind it, its red color polished and outstanding from the grey world. Walking inside the train Harry was met by Hermione hugging him tight with her bushy hair standing to all sides. Ron, who was walking behind her, waved at him. Unexpectedly Harry was hit by a deep affection towards them and just before Hermione pulled back he hugged her tight. Keeping her close Harry felt confused, what was going on? Why were they here? _

"_Harry, where have you been?" the girl asked "We have been so worried"_

_Not knowing what to answer Harry just gaped at them. _

_Suddenly he noticed they weren't in the train anymore, but at Hogwarts. Looking around he realized just how much he had missed the place. The people, the classes, the sunny days outside by the lake… shaking his head, Harry suddenly remembered that he wasn't at Hogwarts, couldn't be there because he had been taken by Voldemort. No not taken, rescued. Yes he had been rescued._

Opening his eyes, Harry woke from his dream. Blinking he looked at the ceiling above. Why had he dreamt of that? And more importantly why did he still feel sad at the thought of his friends? A feeling close to regret surged through him. What had he done? Why was he here? Thinking back over the past months Harry couldn't see himself, couldn't recognize the person he knew, or thought, he was. Holding tight onto the sheets the boy-who-lived felt lost. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Sure at the Dursleys he had been beaten and hurt beyond belief, and yes he didn't deny that He had saved him. And he was grateful. But even though he hadn't been safe before, he had been_ him_. Harry. Just Harry. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, when the sun had risen and Harry met with Voldemort, the dark lord could feel that there was something off with him. His new formed heir seemed distant, closed and too quiet. Wondering what was going on, but knowing that Harry would deny any problem, the dark lord gently poked the boys mental defenses and looked into his mind.

Flashes of memories and a race of thoughts came clashing at him. The dark lord sorted out in the mess finally finding a groggy memory which he soon identified as a dream. It was unclear and damaged by the boy's wakened state, but Voldemort still got the essence out of it. Harry was having cold feet.

"Is there something you want to tell me Harry?" The dark lord asked breaking the silence and catching Harry deep in his own thoughts. He looked up with innocent green eyes shining with confusion.

"Erhm… no?" he said more as a question than an answer. When Voldemort asked like this it mostly meant that there _was_ something he should tell Him.

"You've had a good night sleep?"

Harry blinked. Once. Twice. What? Why would the dark lord ask him if he had slept well? Something in the crimson orbs made him shudder and he roamed through his mind. Good night sleep? Good night… night. Suddenly he remembered. Widening his emerald eyes in shock and fear Harry realized that He knew about his dream. Maybe even his thoughts. Probably also his thoughts. Swallowing heavily Harry didn't dare look Him in the eye. He sad completely paralyzed fearing that the dark lord would punish him and accuse him of betrayal.

Voldemort noticed the boy's change in behavior and knew Harry had caught up. Trying to calm the boy down, he continued: "I'm not mad at you child"

The green eyes shifted around.

"You are who you are. But, Harry, you have to remember that your life was a lie. All that happened before I took you in was a deceit!"

Looking uncertain Harry bit his lip, but still didn't utter a word.

"They didn't want _you_. Your friends, Dumbledore, your _family. _They all just wanted you for themselves, for their purpose. You were their hero, their _savior_. A weapon to be used at their command. You were weakened. But this, this is you, Harry. This was your choice, to become my heir, not one of their little schemes. And it has made you better, stronger."

By now the green orbs were once again locked with the flaming red ones.

_**I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
One in the same,  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself**_

"You may doubt your decision, but then you should see reason. Didn't your life improve when I came?"

When Voldemort didn't continue, Harry nodded. It had improved, he wasn't hurt anymore, he wasn't cold and he wasn't starving. And he was so much stronger.

"Haven't I done so much for you, giving you the change of revenge against those who harmed you?"

Harry hung his head. He was right; He had helped him so much even though He didn't have any obligation to do so. Even when He could have just killed him.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, eyeing the floor. How could he have been so ungrateful? "You're right. I promise never to doubt You again".

Unseeing to the boy Voldemort smirked. "Don't worry, Harry" he said "I know you will make me proud. You are my heir after all._ You are mine_"

A small smile came across the young face. Harry didn't want to be anything else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N aaaaand cut…. XD After this they go to Hogwarts for the attack that is mention at the end of 'Come Little Children'. **

**I hope that this was good enough for the people who asked for more! :) It was really difficult for me to make it longer :/**

**Anyway, reviews are very welcomed! 8D**


End file.
